


[Podfic of] Date Night

by finnagain, klb, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: podfic by finnagain, klb, wingedwords, and reena_jenkins of a fic by samyazazAuthor's summary: Grantaire leans against the edge of the door and looks out at him in bemusement. "You're the smartest man I know, Enjolras. Iknowyour memory isn't this bad."Enjolras's smile fades away to a bewildered frown. "What?""They're out again. They'realwaysout on Thursdays. It's date night. I know you know this, I've only told you half a dozen times. And yet you keep showing up."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339179) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Date%20Night.mp3) | **Size:** 35.7 MB | **Duration:** 56:18

| 

Cover Art by wingedwords.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded the first night of the Podfic Winter Chillfest. There is another podfic version of this story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9121534) by the wonderful rscreighton.


End file.
